Thank You
by Kalyra Shadowdancer
Summary: NK songfic, no magic, my 1st fic, so plzz review :):)


Disclaimer: Young Wizards is Diane Duane's, not mine, the song, Thank You, is not mine either, it belongs to Dido. clear?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My tea's gone cold, I wondering why I got out of bed at all  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nita sat at the kitchen table in her pajamas staring blankly into space, hands wrapped around a mug of peppermint tea. She wished she could erase the past few weeks from her life. The pain of her mother's death was still fresh and all the million and one relatives and sympathizers that still came around, even weeks after the funeral, only served to revive the ache of the event. She wished she could just go numb; just not feel. Ever since the funeral, Nita had been avoiding her friends and family, pushing them away. She didn't want to ever experience the pain of losing someone close ever again, so she slowly began distancing herself from everyone. If she wasn't close to anyone, it wouldn't hurt so much to lose them.   
  
'Nita?'   
  
Dairine's voice interrupted her train of thought.   
  
'Hmm? Oh, sorry, was I spacing again?'  
  
'Your tea's cold. i asked you if u wanted me to warm it up. Are you ok?'  
  
'Oh. Yeah, I'm fine, and no thanks on the tea'  
  
'Ok. Well, you'd better hurry up. We're gonna be late for school.'   
  
With one final look at her sister, Dairine disappeared upstairs. School. Nita felt suddenly tired at the very thought. Why had she ever woken up? She longed to return to the mindlessness of sleep. Sighing, she dumped the cold tea down the kitchen sink and started up the stairs to get dressed  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all  
  
And even if I could it'd all be grey, but your picture on my wall  
  
It reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Upstairs, Nita rummaged through her closet for something to wear. A light rain pattered against her window. Nita strode over to it and stared out at the bleak weather. The rain had fogged up the glass, and everything looked grey. She slid her hand into the sleeve of her pajama shirt and scrubbed at the condensation on the window. Everything still looked grey. Grey clouds hid the sun from the sky and cast a shadow over the world, dimming the normally bright autumn colors. A fog had settled outside adding an element of insubstantiality to the whole scene. Nita turned from the window and back to the pile of clothes that had migrated from her closet to her bed and pulled out a pair of jeans and a gray sweater. 'Fitting.' she thought, glancing out the window at the grayness beyond the panes. She snatched her unfinished english homework off her desk and hurriedly crammed it in her knapsack. Her teacher would not be pleased, although at the momoent, Nita really didn't care. She slung her knapsack onto her shoulder and was halfway out the door when something caught her eye. A silver frame hanging on her wall glinted where a lone sunbeam had penetrated the grayness outside for just long enough to shimmer off the frame before vanishing as the fog rolled over it. The picture of herself and Kit, arms around each other's shoulders, smiled down at her. Instantly Nita felt a deep pang of loneliness and longing. She wished she could talk to Kit, just to be with him, to hear his voice, to have him comfort her and help her through everything. She hadn't talked to him in nearly a week, and even before then, ever since her mother's death, she'd begun being vague and distant and the y hadn't really talked. Mentally she scolded herself, 'Kit probably has enough of his own problems. He doesn't need yours too. But oh, god do I ever miss him.' Nita smiled wistfully back at the picture before deliberately turning and walking out of the room and down the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stayed up too late last night, my homework's late, my head just feels in pain  
  
I missed the bus and there'll be hell today, I'm late for school again  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nita glanced at her watch. 'Oh, crap! I'm gonna be late!' She raced to the door, pausing only to snag her raincoat off it's hook and slip her feet into running shoes before racing out the door. She made it to the bus stop just in time to see the bus turn the corner and disappear down the next street into the fog. Leaning over, hands on her knees, Nita stood for a while to catch her breath. With a resigned grumble, she straightened and walked the remaining few blocks to school, arriving five minutes late to class.   
  
'Miss Callahan. How good of you to join us. Your third late slip in as many weeks', the teacher noted, as she handed Nita the piece of paper. 'I do hope it was your facination with Shakespeare that has kept you. As you know, your essays on Macbeth are due today, and since, Miss Callahan, you have seen fit to stay late to study, perhaps you would like to be the first to share your views on this piece of literature?'   
  
Nita groaned inwardly. It was going to be a long day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And even if I'm there, they'll all imply that I might not last the day  
  
And then you call me and it's not so bad, it's not so bad   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nita stumbled out of her third-period math class, head reeling. This day was absolute hell. Not only did she get chewed out over her incomplete essay in English, (which her teacher demanded be handed in tomorrow with 10% deducted from the total assignment points, which meant that even if she wrote an A+ paper, she'd only get credit for a B on it) but so far the day had gone from bad to worse to awful. In science, she's accidentally bumped her lab partner's arm during their experiment, causing her to add too much chemical to the mix. the resulting fumes had required the evacuation of the lab and a reprimand for her teacher and the principal. After that little episode, she'd entered math only to find out that Mr. Baker had picked today of all days to give a pop quiz on quadratic functions. Which had just happened to be the only chapter she hadn't read for homework. She took one look at the paper and knew she'd fail.  
  
'Murphy's law' she thought to herself. 'Whatever can go wrong, will.'   
  
The only good thing about the test was that it was multiple choice. In the ends she just circled random answers, figuring she'd get at least a few right. Her teacher had then proceeded directly into the lesson, the theme of which was multiple ways of using abstract mathmatical formulii interchangeably. Nita felt like her head was going to explode.   
  
After class she managed to wade through the sea of students to her locker. Combination. What was her combination??   
  
'Damn!'   
  
Nita pounded the locker, then leaned forward until her forhead was pressed against the metal. The coolness of the metal locker helped clear her head a little. Trying to ignore the throbbing behind her eyes, Nita placed her hand over the lock.   
  
'You want to open.' she said softly in the speech.   
  
After a few minutes, the lock obligingly clicked. Nita sighed in relief and crammed her books inside.  
  
'Nita! Neets!'   
  
Automatically she spun searching for the person the voice belonged to. Kit shoved his way through the crowd until he stood next to her. She felt his eyes sweep over her.   
  
'Whoa, Neets, you look like hell.' He winced. 'Oh, man, I didn't mean it like that, I, sorry...' he trailed off awkwardly.  
  
Nita grimaced. 'I feel like hell.'   
  
'Can I help?' he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.   
  
Yes! Stay here, right beside me, talk to me, hold me, don't leave me alone, I don't want to be alone. I want to be with you, it hurts too much to be alone.  
  
Nita shoved the thoughts away. 'It also hurts to love people, and then lose them, or have you forgotten already? Not that he likes you that way anyway.'   
  
Out loud she said, 'Not unless you can erase this day, and cure the world's largest headache.'  
  
'I'll talk to Carl,' Kit joked. 'But seriously, if you need me, you know i'm always here for you. All you need to do is ask.'   
  
Nita smiled. 'Thanks Kit.'   
  
'Crap, I'm gonna be late to class. Gotta run. Here!' He pressed something into her hand.   
  
'What..?'  
  
'Advil!' Kit called over his shoulder as he was dragged into the rushing current flowing through the hall. 'For the headache!' Nita just grinned at his departing back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Push the door, I'm home at last and I'm soaking through and through  
  
Then you handed me a towel and all I see is you   
  
And even if my house falls down now, I wouldn't have a clue  
  
Because you're near me   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Oh, God, what a day.' Nita groaned. It had started raining again just as she got off the bus. Even running as fast as she could, the pelting rain had soaked her thoroughly before she reached the front door. Swiping her hair, which had fallen into wet, stringy clumps, out of her face, Nita managed to get her key in the lock and turn it without much difficulty. 'Good,' she mumbled to herself. 'It's Thursday..dad won't be home until late, and Dairine is going to visit Darryl. No one to see me looking like crap.' She kicked the door closed behind her and peeled off her sopping raincoat and sneakers, dumping them in a soggy pile by the door.   
  
'Hey.'  
  
Nita wheeled around and looked up. 'Kit! What are your doing here..?'   
  
He eyed her critically, silencing her. 'Hold still,' he commanded.   
  
Obediently, she stood, socks squelching wetly on the ceramic tiles, and water gathering in little pools under her.   
  
Kit took a big fluffy towel off the top of a pile of towels on a chair by the door and wrapped it around her.   
  
The towel was warm and dry, wonderfullly dry. And Kit, he was close, so close.. Nita looked up and met his eyes with her own, before pressing her face into his chest and bursting into tears.   
  
Concern crossed Kit's face and he immediately put his arms around her. 'Shhh. Shhh. It's ok. What's wrong?'  
  
Slowly, Nita spilled it all out; all the twisted emotions and feelings, over her mother's death and the hurt it had caused her, about pushing everyone away and how that had hurt even more, over never wanting to be hurt like that again, about the day from hell and everything else she'd kept bottled up inside for so long, her tears giving way to great wracking sobs.  
  
Kit didn't say anything for a while, just pulled her closer and held her until the sobs subsided into the shuddering, gasping breaths you get after a good long cry.   
  
'Better?' he asked softly.  
  
'Oh, God, Kit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... I didn't want to... Your shirt's all wet.' she finished lamely.   
  
He glanced down at the spreading tearstain on the front of his blue t-shirt. 'It's fine. Are you ok?'  
  
'Yeah. Yeah, i think so,' she managed. 'I'm sorry.'  
  
'No.' The expression on Kit's face changed. He seemed annoyed and bit angry, but both emotions were nearly drowned by concern and hurt. 'No, don't be sorry. You need to talk to people. Just because one person hurt you doesn't mean you can go on shutting people out like this. Shutting me out. I'm your partner, Neets. I care about you. Alot. More than you think.'   
  
She raised her eyes to meet his.   
  
'You don't have to go through this alone, his arms tightened around her briefly, 'Hell, I won't let you go through this alone. I'll always be here for you. Ok?'   
  
'Always?'   
  
'As long as I am humanly able. And after that, Timeheart.' he replied.   
  
'Kit, you're an angel.' Then throwing her doubt and fear to the wind, 'I love you,' she whispered and kissed him.   
  
A look of surprize crossed his face, but was quickly replaced with one of utter contentment as he gently kissed her back. 'I love you too.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life  
  
Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour and a half later found Nita, now changed and dry, and Kit sprawled on the sofa in the den. Kit had brought over a movie and popcorn, guessing (rightly) from what he'd seen of her at school that Nita was in need of cheering up. After they'd both cleaned up, they'd popped the popcorn and spent the next while watching the movie, talking, laughing and throwing popcorn at each other and the screen. Kit had started imitating one of the characters, making Nita laugh so hard she almost couldn't breathe. She fell against him, still laughing. Kit slidhis arm around her shoulders an held her close. 'Mmmm'. Nita nestled her head deeper into Kit's shoulder. 'This is the best day I've had in a long long time.' Kit grinned at her. 'What happened to the day from hell?' 'You did.' she said giving him a coy smile. 'It started as the day from hell, but the ending has more than made up for the beginning.' Kit smiled. 'I'm glad. Just remember, whatever you need, I'm here for you.' 'Hmm. Well there's only one thing I need right now.' 'Oh? What?' he asked. 'Would you kiss me again?' 'In a heartbeat.' he replied, closing the gap between them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
